


Guardian Angel

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Killing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Protective Loki (Marvel), Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: Loki was sent to kill Tony Stark , but when it came down to it he couldn't. Instead he vowed to protect him no matter the cost. To bad lots of people seem to want to kill Tony.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot! I wanted to work on my other stories first but this story just called to me! There might be mistakes, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also in this story Tony didn't become Iron Man or at least not yet. I haven't decided. Constructive criticism is not minded.

A man in black slowly crept through Tony’s Stark penthouse at midnight. His leather-clad hand opened the door to Anthony’s bedroom. The moonlight spilled into the room revealing a figure dwarfed by his bed. The intruder walked in not concerned for any traps. The man had already disabled JARVIS and all the cameras; no easy feat mind you. His knife glinted in the light ready to strike out at his sleeping target. When the man reached the bedside he stopped to look at his target. Tony Stark was definitely not just an average face. He had a face the assassin would risk saying was handsome and looked ten years younger while asleep. He looked good considering he was just kidnapped and tortured for a while by terrorists. A pity that he had to die, thought the man, but a target was a target no matter how pretty. 

He lifted his knife to slit the man’s throat but stalled when the man beneath him started tossing and turning. He retracted his knife and retreated into the shadows just in case the man woke up. Tony moaned out in his sleep. It was a good thing the man hid because Tony’s eyes flew open but they where un-seeing. The poor man was trapped in his nightmare. The hired killer knew what that felt like. Tony’s eyes closed again and went back into a restless sleep. If the man was going to kill Tony now was going to kill him it had to be now. He knew from experience that man wasn’t going to be asleep for very much longer at this rate. He brought his knife back out now and advanced quickly; he brought the knife down but stopped when he saw the glowing arc reactor. How did he not see it before? It was emitting a small blue light. A reminder of his torture then. At that point, the man in black knew he couldn’t kill Tony Stark. The billionaire, playboy, philanthropist who went through heck and escaped with only his wits and came back a changed man for the better. So much like himself yet so different. 

The man in black name was Loki Laufeyson, who sheathed his knife. He would not kill this angel. He decided that no one would harm him ever again. He slipped out silently just like he came in. He confronted his employer, Obadiah Stane. They met in his office.

“Is it done?” 

Loki shook his head.

“I paid you to do one thing!” Stane snarled. “I thought you were supposed to be the best!”

Loki looked at him coldly, “I am.” 

“Why didn’t yo….” his rant was interrupted by a gunshot. Stane looked down at his chest. There was a bullet lodged directly in his heart. Stane fell.

Loki pocketed his gun back in his coat. “I didn’t want to,” said Loki to the corpse. He carried the body to his car and shoved it into his trunk; he would dispose of it later. He went back to the office and left out the evidence of Stane’s dealings with terrorists and arranging Stark’s capture. Scum like him shouldn’t have been in the presence of the greatness that was Anthony Edward Stark. Stane didn’t deserve quick death that Loki had given him.  
He left after that. He later decided not to get rid of Stanes body just yet. He decided to make it clear that Stark was off limits. He expertly butchered Stane’s body and boxed each body part with a note and sent it off to the major crime organizations. He was under the protection of Loki Laufeyson and any attempt on his life would be a forfeit of their life. Of course, he knew that wouldn’t deter everybody but it would ward away most. He resolved to watch over Stark like a hawk. 

From then on their most every day he shadowed Stark. Tracking his every movement and background checking every person he met. On the days he didn’t he caught few hours rest here and there. Every night though he re-entered his penthouse and watched him while he slept. Loki was sitting next to Stark one night when Stark was having a nightmare. He had many and Loki had a problem; Loki was slowly falling in love with Tony even though he could never have him. He loved his quirks and didn’t mind his scars and trauma because Loki had them too. He ached to reach out and comfort the sleeping man but Loki knew he couldn’t. Tony was too good for him. 

Loki unconsciously felt his scars on his back. Thanos and the chitauri were not kind to him but when Loki returned he didn’t choose to walk the right path like Tony. He walked down the dark one and decided to get his revenge. He became a killer and slaughtered them all and never looked back. This was the best he was ever going to get. Just then he froze. Tony was curled up by Loki’s side of the bed and grabbed his hand. Loki looked over. Good, he was still asleep, but Loki didn’t know what to do. To withdraw and risk waking him or wait it out? While Tony held his hand his whimpers that hurt Loki’s heart stopped and that made up Loki’s mind. 

He rubbed his thumb over Tony’s hand. He re-sealed his promise to never let anything hurt Tony. When Tony finally let go Loki slipped out. He returned to his apartment where he found Thor waiting.

“Finally! Loki where have you been!” Thor hissed. 

“Out” 

“Father is furious! He wants you to return right away. Why would you do something so stupid by siding yourself with Tony Stark! He doesn’t even know you exist!” Thor snapped.

“I’m done. I’m not killing anyone anymore for him.I’m not accepting any more jobs. You can tell your Father that.” Loki growled. 

“You cannot throw away your life for this man! He will only break your heart Loki!” 

Loki aimed his gun at Thor, “Get out Thor, I’m not in the mood.” he spat. 

Thor looked sad, “This is what is come to? My own brother pointing his gun at me?”

“I was never your brother Thor.” retorted Loki. He lowered his gun, “Please leave.” 

Thor left and taking one last look back he said,” I hope you find peace.” 

After he was gone Loki flopped on his couch. He did not want to think of the repercussions of his actions right now. He got up and went to his office that he converted into a lab. He began making a sleeping pill for Tony that would take away his nightmares. He had made this once before for himself but rejected the idea soon enough because it left him vulnerable for a time and in his line of work he couldn’t afford to be weak. Loki allowed himself a small smile. He studied chemistry and science for so long and this was what it amounted to. He was glad it wasn’t what he normally made, which was untraceable poison. Maybe he could be good if he wanted to. He shook his head; that wouldn’t erase the people he killed though. He had tried once before and it led to his only friend being killed to teach him a lesson by Odin. He had never forgiven him. The next nightly visit he left them on the counter when he was going to leave. 

“What is that?” came a voice.

Loki whipped around gun ready.

“Please don’t be frightened. It is just me JARVIS. Just a rather very intelligent system. I mean you no harm.”

Loki cursed himself as he dashed away. The one day he forgot to disable JARVIS! 

As he reached the door the voice came again, “Please don’t leave. I just want to talk.” 

Loki slowed, “No tricks?” Loki was mentally face-palming. Why did he stop? What reason did he have to trust the AI?

“I promise. There have been gaps in my memory and I have reason to suspect it's you. However you have every opportunity to hurt Sir but instead, you sit watch like a sentry. Why is that?” 

“Tony is a better man than I will ever be. He is a shining example for people struggling in today’s darkness. I will not let him come to harm.” he said quietly. “I have seen darkness and lived in it. I don’t want him being tainted by it.” 

The AI was silent. “What is in the package?”

“They are sleeping pills that I made. They are for his nightmares.” 

“I see. You can come back but don’t disable me again.” chimed JARVIS. “However if you harm sir I will do everything in my power to make sure you regret it.”  
Loki nodded, “Of course, Tony is lucky to have you.” Loki left feeling lighter than before. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is done! I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
